


untitled, threesome

by mgru



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 呀，我就是找盡所有理由希望葛雷夫沒死。能讓我這樣那樣。





	1. Chapter 1

如果說他們三個人在一起了。

那重新將他們兩牽在一起的就是他了。

Theseus 一直這麼認定，與此同時握著那人的腰狠狠撞進他身體裡，而在那人面前的Newt 正用力吸著那人的舌頭，那雙照顧動物的手現在在照顧那人的性器，隨著Theseus 的動作滲出更多的體液，Newt 鬆開那人的嘴離開前還輕咬了他的下唇，一下一下親在脖子上現在跳得飛快的心跳，往下咬了口發紅已經硬起的胸口，舔拭散發出的汗液，在那人止不住地呻吟，嘴含著濕透的性器。

「你們倆讓我喘口氣。」

Newt 的回答只是更用力吸了口嘴裡的性器，Theseus 狠狠撞進他身體裡後，刻意磨著他脆弱的神經。

「不，Percy ，你讓我們以為你死了，你知道你待在那人身邊有多危險嗎？整整八個月，我們找不到你，而你連個訊息都捨不得發給我們。」

「發訊息很危險我懂。」

Newt 鬆開嘴對著敏感的陰莖吹氣。

「你變形成其他人？」

被兩人刻意的挑釁抖得說不出話，一手伸到後面確認Theseus 在背後，一手放在蹲在他面前的Newt 脖子上，粗重的喘息他想要緩過這個快感。Theseus 似乎不打算等他開口，手臂圈緊他的腰不容他逃開抽出又更用力擠進他身體裡，而Newt 在Theseus 的動作間把他的陰莖推進自己喉嚨時可沒抱怨，那雙眼濕透地從下往上看著Graves ，柔軟緊緻的喉嚨吞得更深，

靈巧的手揉著脆弱敏感的陰囊，不一會Graves 就射進Newt 嘴裡。

「我們會讓外面的人聞不出我們三個有什麼差異。」

可從來沒人想過Scamander 兄弟的信息素味道融起來是這麼誘人，而完全漲滿室內的時候是如此讓人沈醉又窒息。

他身後的衝擊隨著他射出後停了下來，還未釋放的陰莖就擠在他裡面，稍稍離開他現在敏感的神經，但那個高大的男人握著他的腰幾乎讓他離地了，往後坐在床上。

正在Graves 要感謝梅林他們還記得這房間有床的同時，坐在Theseus 陰莖上的Graves 被面前的人撐開腿，放在Theseus 腿上，他還插著陰莖的地方就這麼暴露在Newt 面前。

Newt 看了下Graves 的眼睛然後盯在已經被Theseus 滿滿填著的地方，濕透的手貼在陰莖上擠了進去，在Graves 發出驚呼前，Theseus 扭過他的頭舌頭伸進嘴裡，堵住他所有要說的話也讓他忘了要說什麼，身體為更加撐開的地方發抖著。

在Theseus 鬆開嘴讓他能夠呼吸時，他甚至不知道到Newt 做了什麼，但Newt 的三隻手指正從裡頭抽出，而Theseus 握在他重新勃起的性器上。

「準備好了？」

Graves 聽著身後的人的聲音，還未意識到什麼就聽到Newt 回應，就看到Newt 更靠近他，一手握著他的臉親吻而他的雙手就放在Newt 的肩上，接受這個吻。

Newt 硬著的性器在此時貼著Theseus 的擠進Graves 身體裡，困難的只是前面的冠部，他甚至沒有感覺到任何疼痛，撐開的是他的恐懼然後感受到的就是他的身體一點一點被擠開。

「麻痺神經只是一時的。」

他被快感沖刷的腦還沒消化Newt 的話，隨著兩人的動作他只是縮著腿圈上Newt 的腰，也把Newt 的陰莖帶到身體更深的位置，然後把他擠在中間的兩人，一前一後抽出進去撞進他身體裡，劇烈的心跳讓他不住地喘息，接著沒多久他突然了解Newt 說的話。

兩人的性器交替地撞上他的神經，原先的喘息伴著強烈的快感，讓Graves 來不及忍下驚呼，絞緊了含著兩根性器的地方。

「放鬆，放鬆。」

Theseus 的聲音貼在Graves 耳邊，輕輕說著。完全撐著Graves 體重的Newt 貼在他嘴邊。

「感覺到了？」

「兩個混蛋。」

「你是怎麼通過那個測試的火焰。」

耳邊的Theseus 用低沈的聲音對他發問，熱燙的氣息就這要吹進他耳裡。

「非得現在問我？」

Graves 有時也真不知道Theseus 在想什麼，喘著氣手往後握住貼著他的Theseus 的脖子，面前的Newt 濕透了的前髮貼著他。

「你咬得太緊，我們沒辦法動，你需要轉移一下注意力。」

「Percy ，雖然我身上有藥，但我不希望弄傷你。」

Newt 的手放在他圈緊的大腿上，來回摸蹭著內部柔軟的地方。

「我、啊……」

在開口的當下，Theseus 輕輕滑出又再次擠了進去，內部的收縮讓Newt 也發出低吟。

「繼續說下去。」

「你這樣……」

Newt 鬆開握住的腰，讓剛被Theseus 頂上的身體，順著連接的地方滑下。

「你們……」

「重要的是你在我們面前。」

兩人重新用速度不快但精準地抽插給了他太多的快感，全身濕透讓他幾乎無法好好攀在Newt 身上，過多的快感讓他無法用力圈緊Newt 的腰。

「放心我們會接住你。」

Theseus 手握在Graves 的膝窩牢牢抓住他，Newt 緊貼著他的胸腹，下半身挺入，圈緊了兩根陰莖的地方在被刺激後無意識的收縮。

在背後的Theseus 咬住他的後頸，滑過他的神經射出時，他的身體僅僅只是因為兩人緊緊抓貼著才能挺著，而精液打在神經的衝力讓他抖著，慢慢滑出他身體的性器伴著體液，Theseus 只是退出他的身體，胸口還貼著他的背，手握著Graves 的膝窩，拉開，而Newt 退出幾乎要整個滑出的時候又推回去。

Graves 隨著Newt 無意識地呻吟，而他的陰莖不知道在何時又洩出軟著隨著動作流瀉出更多體液，精液混在兩人的腰腹上。

Newt 夾著魔杖將三個人弄乾淨後，Graves 才回過神，他幾乎躺在Theseus 的胸上，Newt 親了親他的嘴角。

「休息，或者現在可以告訴我們你怎麼通過的。」

「讓我睡一下。」

Graves 側向Theseus ，手拉著Newt 一躺好就闔上眼了，這可是他這一陣子以來睡得最好的一次。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫在前面這個短篇是 Percival Graves/Theseus Scamander

他們離開霍格華滋，可以暫時悼念失去的人時。

失去Leta ，一個年幼的朋友，一個親近的同僚。

Leta 總說他們是唯一不在意他的流言的人，而Leta 在他們面前消失。

一個他們親眼走進Grindelwald 懷裡的人，順利通過考驗離開。

一個信徒。

站在他們兩面前。

Grindelwald 選在魔國會將他轉移回歐洲時逃跑，魔法部認為完全是因為在Grindelwald 美國想做的都做完了。

還有他要讓魔國會知道自己有多可笑。留下無謂的見證者，讓他們知道沒什麼監牢是困得住他的。

他大可揮袖離開，Abernathy 在拿出Grindelwald 身上的信物時，晉身到更高的職位，魔國會所有追捕的行動，還有……

Picquery 得知時看起來有多冷靜，就有多生氣。

就跟Abernathy 、Queenie 一樣通過考驗走到Grindelwald 身邊的男人，站在他們兩面前。

那男人給了他們一個微笑，Newt 說不出那是怎麼樣，而Theseus 的表情從看見他後就變得嚴肅，他們就這麼跟著那男人走到不遠外的旅館。

「那無法說明為什麼你的變形咒在通過那測試時沒有消失。」

「因為是他為我施的咒語，他可以選擇不洗去自己的咒語。」

「好吧，回到先前，所以，你，是他的信眾之一。」

「是也不是。」

「啞謎。」

「你不打算說。」

Theseus 說完吻上嘴角揚起的男人，他可在上次兩人還抱著他睡的時候突然起身說要走人，他們操得不夠努力嗎？

走得那麼快速。

但人現在在他懷裡，Theseus 沒空細想，只是Newt 認為他還在為Grindelwald 工作。

真是這樣那他們去做到什麼？

Graves 鬆開嘴，濃得像他們剛桌上那杯威士忌的雙眼盯著他，灰白的鬢角就在他手邊。

「這麼認真想事？」

Graves 雙手貼在Theseus 胸上推他躺下，開始解開Theseus 身上的釦子，沒有為他失神在意，因為當他手指在Theseus 身體裡時，那雙灰藍的眼睛就會瞇著眼盯在他身上。而他的手指擦過他最敏感的地方，那雙眼就會盈滿淚水為他聚焦，然後握著他的手腕要他進行下一步。

當那雙修長的腿被他掛在肩膀上時，那雙眼睛只會注視在他臉上，他可沒什麼好抱怨的，手握在沒有贅肉的腰上，那可讓人興奮極了，向來用來下命令的嗓子為他每一個動作低吟。

剩下的只有要不要射在他身體裡跟要不要操射他，要知道就算他們現在在黑魔王眼皮一下偷偷摸摸，也比在戰爭的時候好太多。

Theseus 手抓著Graves抵在他肩上的手，鬆開架在肩上的雙腿，Graves 得到一個吻，Theseus 在床上就愛吻他，這他永遠不知道為什麼，雖然他也很樂意。

他們總是在相互在對方身上榨取更多的快感，樂於挑戰對方的極限，Graves 手握在Theseus 還未撫慰過的性器上，壓榨著Theseus 的快意，而他就這麼射進他高潮時絞緊的身體裡。

「你們……」

Theseus 沙啞的聲音，停頓的方式，像是在考慮要說的話。

「沒事，但現在真的不能多說什麼。」

「好。」

Graves 看著那男人施咒讓衣服套上他已經清爽的身體，不由得想要再次脫下。

不過一句話之後，Theseus 就沒有再問他們兄弟都想知道的問題。首席正氣師離開床的時候渾身筆挺得看不出剛發生的事，只要他不開口。

酒吧樓上隨便的住房。

走出門外Graves 就會恢復偽裝，他，Theseus ‧Scamander ，只是在喝酒濫交。

他有權借酒澆愁。

雖然他不需要。

英國魔法部的首席正氣師，他手下的人死了大半，他知道魔法部風風揚揚傳著他因為那樣在酒吧與人濫交。

他完全沒想為流言做任何澄清。

再傳下去，說不定連Newt 跟家裡的人都會知道。

一個穿著藍色牛仔襯衫戴著領巾的男人。

Theseus 不由笑了出來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 說不上不是卡倫不好，但我還是要靠其他人才能寫下這些。  
> 想想最一開始猜想的馬修古迪，到亞歷山大，哎，麥特史密斯我都覺得更好吃。  
> 說到最後大概都只是因為氣場。


End file.
